


追光者

by princeb612



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeb612/pseuds/princeb612





	追光者

焉栩嘉遇见赵磊的时候东京正值梅雨季。好容易从摊满办公桌的各种数据表格里抬起已经是晚上七点，走出公司大楼空气依旧潮湿粘腻，好在难得的没下雨。  
通勤时间的山手线总是很挤，清一色的西装领带和清一色面无表情的脸，焉栩嘉个子高，又莫名多承受了几分低气压。山手线驶过小半圈终于到大塚，一分钟也不想多待，他跳下电车，步伐变得轻快起来。

焉栩嘉喜欢他住的这个地方。和高楼林立的东京站不同，从车站出来就是各种小饭馆和杂货店，七点半刚好是晚饭时间，路边的居酒屋亮着暖黄色的灯，上班族脱掉西装外套松开领带，就融进烟火人间里。  
车站前的广场有时候会有流浪歌手抱着吉他唱歌，焉栩嘉有空总会停下来听一听，有时候买一张CD，虽然从未拆封过。从别人歌声里获得短暂快乐，就给予别人力所能及的回报，是他简单的逻辑。  
今天也是一样，他刷卡出站就听见歌声，不同的是今天居然是首中文歌，破烂设备压不住一把清丽的好嗓子，焉栩嘉开始莫名期待歌者会是怎样一个人。

每当我为你抬起头  
连眼泪都觉得自由  
有的爱像阳光倾落  
边拥有边失去着

少年旁若无人地拨动琴弦，身材清瘦指节修长，夕阳柔柔地盖了一层在他身上。他的歌声像水，一点点漫过来，漫过焉栩嘉的脚踝，又像藤蔓缠上他的身体。  
他可真漂亮。焉栩嘉恍惚地想。身后人群潮水般推挤着他往前走，他不由得被推向前又回头，少年沉浸在自己的世界里，身边千千万万过客被他视而不见。焉栩嘉在人群里逆行，拿起一盘被他毫不在意胡乱码在脚边的CD，放下手心里被汗浸得有一点湿的钞票。

-

CD买了少说有十几张，但拆碟是第一次。周末无事，焉栩嘉索性一盘盘听过去，歌手有男有女，不同音色各种曲风走马灯一般流过耳边，最终停在一个点上开始单曲循环。  
Ray，他记住这个名字，抱着不多也不少的期待。

几个月后他在大塚车站再次遇见Ray抱着琴在唱歌，又是一个湿漉漉的周五，不同的是暴雨过后的晴朗夜晚，星光点点洒落。这一次焉栩嘉把公文包丢到一边抱膝坐下，下过雨的地面湿滑泥泞，旁边稀稀落落有几个人来了又走。  
不知过了多久，音乐戛然而止，他的天使从虚构的舞台上下来走到他身边。  
“你这样会着凉的。”Ray对着他伸出手。  
他懵懵懂懂把手递过去借着Ray的力量站起身，Ray的手不像他想的那样冰凉，一点暖意沿着手心传递过来。焉栩嘉好像被那暖意鼓舞了情绪，鼓起勇气沿着他眼神看回去。

“如果把这些全都买下，你会跟我走吗？”他指着因为下雨被换了地方堆在琴箱里的CD。  
Ray放开他的手，歪着头仿佛在思考，焉栩嘉咬咬嘴唇让步，“一晚上也行。”

他住的小公寓并不很宽敞，放了暖桌和床更是显得逼仄，两人堪堪落脚，距离太近，气息纠缠在一起，没有任何客套地直入主题。  
窗户正对着老街，焉栩嘉忘记拉上窗帘，几点星光洒进来勾出两人交缠的剪影，不时溢出几丝呻吟。他尚且还想得起木制墙壁糟糕的隔音，低头咬住身下的被角。Ray拉近他的身体让他咬在肩上，已经微微抬头的性器在对方劲痩的小腹摩擦，双重的快感让他忍不住挺起身体想要更多，然而对方尺寸傲人，越深就越痛，越痛又越快乐，像被巨浪高高抛起又重重落在沙滩上的鱼，渐渐失去氧气，Ray又用亲吻把他送回大海。

结束之后两个人水淋淋地喘气，焉栩嘉说我真没想到买几盘CD就能把你骗回家，Ray说我也没想到大雨天你坐在那儿原来是因为想睡我。两人对视一眼哈哈大笑。

自那之后他们常常见面，聊很多话题，比如焉栩嘉后来知道Ray本名叫赵磊，在国内大学读到快毕业退学跑来日本学音乐，现在在声乐学校和一群高中刚毕业的小朋友一起上课。他问赵磊你不后悔吗。赵磊眼神坚定，有些事不做才会一辈子后悔。  
焉栩嘉想起那些最终被自己丢进垃圾桶的歌词，少年时谁没有过梦想，可最终还是向生活低了头。他因此更加爱他。

-

后来赵磊面临毕业，每天被事务所赶着跑各种活多钱少的场，焉栩嘉公司的项目也进入瓶颈期，常常被老板按头加班，渐渐两人忙到坐在一起吃个晚饭都奢侈，做爱成为减压的手段，搞完一场顾不得洗澡倒头就睡，早上冲个凉就出门挤电车。  
这样的日子持续了几个月，终于赵磊病倒了，高烧不退。焉栩嘉请了假在家照顾他，赵磊烧的声音嘶哑，迷迷糊糊向他要水喝，焉栩嘉心疼得要命，扶了他起来一点一点喂水，一个不小心，心底的声音脱口而出。  
“我可以养你，你不用这么辛苦…”  
他说出这话就后悔得直咬自己舌头，赵磊是自由的风，为他短暂停留，而他不过是芸芸众生里最普通的一个，却贪心地想要占有。  
他曾无数次想问他，你会为我留下吗，又无数次推翻自己，赵磊一定要是站在千万人面前的发光体，像他爱上他的那个时候。  
他们都是追光者。

赵磊脸色苍白，还是伸出手揉他头顶的发旋，“我们嘉嘉长大了，学会疼人了。”  
焉栩嘉低下头，眼泪无声渗进被角。

第二天他醒来身边是空的，赵磊一夜之间清理掉所有他存在过的痕迹，除此之外他只带走了生日时焉栩嘉送的黑色耳机，焉栩嘉自己的同款白色耳机孤伶伶躺在桌上，提醒他这里曾发生一场短暂爱情。  
赵磊再也没出现在车站广场。焉栩嘉一次次期待，又一次次落空。后来他开始会在各种报纸杂志的边边角角看见赵磊的名字，声线干净纯粹的中国男孩渐渐小有名气，但也仅止于此。

多年以后焉栩嘉又经过大塚，左手牵着的小女孩扎羊角辫戴小黄帽背着大大双肩包。爸爸爸爸，那个哥哥在唱什么，他是外国人吗，小姑娘用奶声奶气的日语发问。  
焉栩嘉终于抬起眼睛看过去，歌者也正看向他。  
焉栩嘉在他眼睛里看见曾错过的万水千山。而后他拨动琴弦，继续唱着：

青春的黑夜挑灯流浪  
青春的爱情不回望  
不回想 不回答  
不回忆 不回眸  
反正也不回头

爸爸，你怎么哭了。小姑娘拿着小手帕跳着脚，焉栩嘉才发现自己不知何时已经泪流满面。

-fin-


End file.
